


U Need Me

by jongyued



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongyued/pseuds/jongyued
Summary: It’s only been a few months since they started fucking, but somehow Jonghyun always seemed to know when and how to provide Jinki the perfect form of stress-relief.





	U Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the same verse as my mafia au – a little snippet into Jinki’s perspective a couple years before the events of Shift.

Jinki runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, pushing his bangs aside to watch as Jonghyun’s pretty pink mouth stretches wide around his cock. It’s warm and wet and tight, a perfect distraction from the important drug deal that had gone south tonight – all because one of his men had stupidly forgotten to pay off the cops.

He had been on his way out when Jonghyun walked into his private office, locking the door behind him before sinking down onto his knees in front of him. Jinki didn’t object when Jonghyun started to unbuckle his belt, watching in interest as Jonghyun licked his lips as he pulled out Jinki’s cock. It’s only been a few months since they started fucking, but somehow Jonghyun always seemed to know when and how to provide Jinki the perfect form of stress-relief.

Jinki’s always prided himself by being difficult to read, an advantage to minimizing threats from adversary, but he doesn’t mind it this time. After all, the smart and bright-eyed recruit Taemin brought in six months ago captured Jinki’s attention from his first job for a reason.

He stays quiet so he only sounds he hears is Jonghyun’s mouth working around him, wet and dirty. Jinki grips Jonghyun’s hair tight, pulling Jonghyun onto him deeper so the full length of him is completely inside Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun breathes through his nose at the stretch but doesn’t protest. Instead his eyes flutter and fingers tighten around Jinki’s knee, clearly resisting the urge to reach down and touch himself.

Jinki glances down, noting at how hard Jonghyun is and the sight makes him tip towards the edge fast. 

“Jonghyun,” he warns, but Jonghyun only hums in response, fitting his mouth tighter around Jinki’s cock, a clear invitation for Jinki to come inside.

He does, with a low groan he shoots hard inside Jonghyun’s mouth, watching in fascination as Jonghyun swallows around him, throat working thickly to take down the rest. He’s so good at taking Jinki like this. Part of him knows it’s from the practice he gives Jonghyun on the regular, but he wonders if Jonghyun is getting more experience from someone else. The tight feeling the thought puts in his chest is not one he likes – Jinki doesn’t like to share.

When Jonghyun pulls off his lips are red and wet, a thin string of release trailing down the corner of his mouth to his chin. He rests his cheek on Jinki’s thigh, looking thoroughly debauched and still hard in his own jeans.

“Was it good?” he asks, looking up at Jinki with wet eyes.

It definitely took the edge off Jinki’s bad mood, and how erotic Jonghyun looks right now makes him want to fuck him, bend him over the desk and take out any of the last remaining bits of frustration. But he can’t. He still needs to talk to his lieutenants about the botched drug deal and try to fix the mess it put him into.

He notices Jonghyun is still hard. Jinki’s never been one to leave his partners hanging onto the edge with no release, no matter how pressed he is for time.

“C’mere,” he says quietly, and Jonghyun blinks but follows, climbing up from the floor and into the armchair with Jinki. 

He curls a loose fist around Jonghyun’s cock and Jonghyun gasps the second Jinki touches him, a soft noise that’s a mix between a sigh of relief and impatience. Jinki smears the precome leaking from the tip with his thumb, making the slide of his hand easier.

“You always get so wet just from sucking me off,” Jinki says. “Do you like doing it that much?”

Jonghyun shudders, pulling his lip between his teeth as he nods. “I like it,” he says, breathless. He reaches down to guide Jinki’s hand on him faster, helping Jinki find the rhythm he likes – quick strokes down and long drags back up, fist tightening around the head – and Jonghyun moans loudly, knees sliding on the seat and shifting closer so he can rock his hips in time with Jinki’s hand, burying his face into Jinki’s neck to muffle his sounds from becoming any louder.

Who else hears these noises? Jinki thinks mildly as he continues to jerk Jonghyun off. He’s never once considered himself a jealous person. Jealousy can lead to complications, and Jinki is trying to live his life in with the least amount of complications as possible – well, as much as the leader of an underground syndicate can manage.

Still, he can’t help it when he leans forward and presses his lips against Jonghyun’s neck, sucking at the soft skin there.

Jonghyun shakes harder under the press of his tongue. “Ah, Jinki,” he whines, fingers twisting Jinki’s hair, the sensation of his tongue and the hand on his cock building up to be too much.

When Jinki pulls back, he can see the mark on Jonghyun’s neck, bright and red and noticeable. He feels a twinge of satisfaction at the sight of it.

Jonghyun loses control, pushing past Jinki’s fingers and coming hot onto Jinki’s shirt as he shudders through his orgasm. His knees give out and he falls into a heap on Jinki’s lap, open-mouthed and panting.

Jinki pulls his hand away, sticky from Jonghyun’s release. He waits as Jonghyun recovers his breath,

Jonghyun looks down at the mess with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just…” His head lolls onto one side, cheeks flushed bright and pink. “It just felt too good.”

“Hm,” Jinki says absently as he wipes his dirty hand off, looking away so he’s not tempted anymore.

But Jonghyun catches him anyway, pulling him into a kiss that’s tender but dirty, licking the roof of Jinki’s mouth. “Could we fuck?” he asks softly. The question is a breathy flutter against Jinki’s lips, an appealing invitation he normally wouldn’t turn down.

“No,” Jinki replies coolly, though the temptation is there. “Clean yourself up. If anyone sees you walking out looking like this it’ll start another mess I don’t want to deal with.”

No one needs to know that they’re fucking. It wouldn’t be good for Jinki and it wouldn’t be good for Jonghyun either – he knows Jonghyun wants to climb up into the higher ranks, and any advancement would look like a handout to his other men if they found out Jonghyun was fucking the boss.

Jonghyun looks mildly disappointed at Jinki’s answer, but nods anyway, rising unsteadily to his feet. Jinki stands too, catching Jonghyun in his arms just in time as he stumbles on his still-shaky legs.

“Thanks,” Jonghyun says, tilting his head and glancing up at Jinki through his lashes and shit, Jinki swears under his breath, he knows that look – Jonghyun really wants to be fucked.

The temptation is back and Jinki’s judgment sways briefly. He has things to do, things to take care of, despite how appealing a quick fuck sounded. “Get cleaned up,” he says finally, gently pushing him towards the bathroom door.

Jinki moves to grab a clean shirt from the closet, quiet as he thinks. If Jonghyun wants to be fucked and Jinki doesn’t have the time… The unnecessary thought of Jonghyun running off to find partner in one of their clubs fills his mind. No one can know about their relationship, but Jinki doesn’t like the idea of Jonghyun being in bed with someone else. Not one bit.

When Jonghyun comes out of the bathroom, looking clean but still a slight flush to his cheeks, Jinki’s made up his mind.

“You’re coming with me tonight,” he says, ignoring the surprised look on Jonghyun’s face. The benefits of keeping Jonghyun close is two-fold: Jonghyun is loyal and trustworthy and smart – he’ll put him in charge of managing the new deal alongside Taemin. Plus, the new job and responsibilities will keep him busy, making sure Jonghyun stays out of anyone else’s bed.

Jonghyun waits for Jinki to finish getting ready with a somewhat pleased look on his face. Whether it’s because he’s happy for the job or because he realized the intentions behind Jinki’s sudden decision, Jinki doesn’t bother to ask.

Jonghyun moves to open the door, but Jinki stops him when something catches his eye. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t button up properly,” he says quietly, tugging at Jonghyun’s collar to cover the red hickey on his neck.

“Yes, sir,” Jonghyun says with a small smile before following Jinki out of the office.


End file.
